


Lakeside Manner

by the4077s



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Boys In Love, Canon Era, Destiny, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Requited Love, also bad at titles, barely any angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the4077s/pseuds/the4077s
Summary: It is once again a Merthur fic because I'm hopelessly devoted to this ship.Arthur needs a break from Camelot, so Merlin comes with him. Inevitably, feelings are revealed and love is confessed.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Lakeside Manner

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello there :)  
> After the generous support on my other Merthur fic, I decided to treat myself to writing another one.   
> School is pretty hectic right now so it's fun to get away for a bit and write a story :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

**\-----------**

**Merlin's P.O.V**

**\-----------**

"MERLIN!" I sighed and rushed into Arthur's chambers. There he was, standing in the middle of the room, with his shirt stuck over his head. I had to stop myself from laughing for fear of being thrown in the stocks. 

"What are you doing?" I asked him, trying my best to hide my amusement, although Arthur couldn't see much with most of his face being stuck beneath his underclothes.

"Trying to change myself, obviously." 

"Well why didn't you tell me? It is my job," I sighed, hurrying to his aid. I couldn't believe it, just couldn't wrap my head around it. 

The Once and Future King, unable to unclothe himself. 

It made me chuckle a little as I managed to slip the top off of the Prince, but immediately I blushed.

Arthur's back was a masterpiece. It was sculpted, strong and very wide. He was so strong...and the way his muscles flexed as he threw the top onto his bed made me weak at the knees. 

"I need you to wash that top," Arthur said, pointing over the shirt that was crumpled on his bed. When I didn't reply straight away, being very distracted by his body, Arthur turned around, an eyebrow raised. 

"So you've gone deaf?" 

_Prat._

I shook my head vigorously, trying to meet Arthur's eyes but not quite being confident enough to do so. I was painfully aware about the reddened state of my cheeks, and hoped that the Prince didn't notice. 

"No, Sire. Yes, I mean...I'll wash your shirt," I stuttered. 

Arthur seemed to look quite smug about something. "What's wrong, Merlin? Cat got your tongue?" 

"Why would it?" I replied a bit too hastily. 

"You're blushing." 

"Am not." 

I picked up Arthur's top and made my way to exit before I melted in my own pool of sweat. Why was I feeling like this? 

"Is this about Morgana again?" I heard Arthur say behind me. There was a slight edge to his voice. I assumed it was because the thought of someone as close to him as a sister being with a simple servant...especially one as intolerable as me, was unbearable to even think about. 

"No, Sire. Just...feeling a little warm." 

I wasn't lying, it was not about Morgana in the slightest, but luckily enough for me with a head as thick as his, he would never find out about my feelings. 

"Take your word for it. Oh, and Merlin? I need you to wake me up early tomorrow. Hunting trip." 

"Right." 

I was not looking forward to that. That meant rising before dawn, and I was already going to be up half the night washing his clothes and shining his armour. Joys of having a destiny. 

**\------------**

**Arthur’s P.O.V**

**\------------**

Merlin left rather hurriedly. My mind kept wandering to the way his face seemed to turn a deep crimson when I met his eyes. I wondered why that was so…surely not the way my heart seemed to leave my chest every time I see him.

At first it started subtly, I treated him more of a friend than a servant. Then when we grew closer, when he affectionately called me names, or made fun of me and I of him, that was when I realised that I thought of him much more than a friend. It could never be. He does not feel the same way to begin with…

Sighing, I hop into bed and prop my head up with two pillows imagining, in some crazy alternate universe, that he was beside me.

**\------------**

**Merlin’s P.O.V**

**\------------**

When I returned with an armful of Arthur’s laundry, I was surprised to see Gaius watching me with a knowing smile.

“What’s that look for?”

“No reason.”

Yet he continued to smile, just now dipping his head and engrossing himself in a book.

“No, tell me, Gaius.”

I put the laundry down on a chair and sat beside him.

“You’re acting strange. How’s Arthur?”

“A prat, as always. Why?”

“Just, be careful. Not many would take kindly to the fact you’re in love with him.”

“What?” I shuddered, because I knew it was true, but I had to keep up the facade of the annoyed manservant.

“Oh, come on Merlin,” Gaius smirked, putting down his book and taking off his spectacles. “It’s clear as day.”

“He’s my destiny, Gaius. But that doesn’t mean I’m…in love!”

Gaius merely shrugged, which was quite infuriating. “I’m merely asking you don’t do anything rash. This is dangerous because I know that this love is not in any way unrequited.”

**\------------**

**Arthur’s P.O.V**

**\------------**

The curtains were thrust open at the exact time I had expected them too. I was quite surprised however, Merlin was barely ever on time.

“I’m impressed,” I grumbled, rolling over in bed and staring at Merlin who stood over my bed, holding my newly washed clothes.

“Sire.”

“Very formal, I could get used to this.”

I clambered out of bed with some reluctance. Getting up and out of bed so early always proved to be a challenge.

As Merlin's long fingers brushed against my bare skin, a rush of heat took over my body. I hoped I wasn’t blushing. I’ve had so many servants dress me, yet I’d never reacted this way before. It was a foreign emotion, something that worried me, but as Merlin brushed past me to retrieve my sword, tingles ran up my spine once more and instantly I forgot about the consequences should anyone find out about my feelings.

That were most likely unrequited.

Although, he did blush…

Snap out of it, Arthur.

**\------------**

**Merlin’s P.O.V**

**\------------**

We rode off just as the sun peaked above the horizon. It was cold, the air crisp to my lungs.

It was only Arthur and I this morning, the rest of the knights were in training.

“So remind me where we’re going again?” I rode my horse up to Arthur’s side. He didn’t look at me, merely squinted at the distance.

“Woods. That’s where all the bears are, you wouldn’t find them lurking around the lower town Merlin,” Arthur replied.

I rolled my eyes.

“And why are we hunting bears?”

“Father needs a new rug.”

I couldn’t tell if Arthur was joking or not, so I decided not to say anything else in fear of him telling me to ‘shut up.’

As we approached the edge of the woods, my heart raced. I always got this way when we went out for hunts. What Arthur thought was me being a girl and not wanting to harm an animal, was actually because of bandits or anything else that could harm him.

“Alright, we’re here.”

It was a clearing, a meadow of sorts and in the middle of it a glittering lake. Spongey moss surrounded it and gnarled tree roots stuck out of the ground. I felt a vibration. This place felt magical.

“So you think the bears are going for a swim?” I asked him, dismounting the horse and tying it to a tree.

“Well, I’m going to be completely honest, Merlin. We’re not here to hunt.”

I sighed in exasperation. “Then what are we here for? Picking daisies?”

Arthur turned to me with a smirk on his face.

“If you’d like too.”

“I’m being serious, Arthur. Why are we here?”

I sat down beside Arthur under an old oak tree. He was plucking grass out of the ground and didn’t meet my gaze.

“Sometimes I just need to get out of Camelot.”

“So it’s a holiday.”

“No, it’s a break. Whenever I get overwhelmed or sick of being in the city I ride out here. Usually alone.”

“Why’d you bring me?”

Arthur shrugged. He glanced at me briefly as heat rose to his cheeks. “You’re good company.”

I laughed and nudged him a little. “I never expected to hear that, Sire.”

“Well don’t get used to it.”

We sat in silence a little, the only sound coming from grass being pulled out of the Earth.

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to have a destiny, Merlin? To be so riddled with responsibilities you don’t know whichaway to turn, to feel so burdened you can barely breathe?”

I nodded silently. Of course I knew how it felt.

“Sometimes I just wish…I could run away. Start a new life. But I can’t. I worry that I’m not good enough to run a kingdom. I’ve never felt good enough.”

_Surprising revelation._

“Arthur,” I turned to him, sensing he needed my advice now more than ever. I put a hand on his shoulder gingerly, but when he didn’t react I kept it there.

“You always have been and always will be good enough. You’re the once and future King. Everyone admires you. And I promise…I’ll always be here for you.”

Arthur turned to me slowly, his lips pursed.

“You surprise me, Merlin. Don’t get me wrong, most of the time you’re an idiot, but…these rare occasions you show a sense of wisdom.”

I laughed.

“And most of the time you’re an arrogant ass. But now I can see that you’re an arrogant ass with a sense of depth.”

Arthur nudged me playfully. “Shut up, Merlin.”

I blushed, dipping my head a little.

“Are you blushing?”

**\------------**

**Arthur’s P.O.V**

**\------------**

I knew he was, I just wanted to hear it. To hear…well, I don’t know. That he likes me?

Merlin looked at me, his eyes glinting mischievously.

“What if I was?”

I was slightly taken aback from his forwardness, yet something in my heart glowed as I peered at him as I felt a smile tugging on my lips.

“Then I’d probably do this.”

I leant in and kissed Merlin the nose, my lips barely grazing his skin but instantly I felt something I’d never felt before quite so strongly.

_Love._

We gazed at each other for what seemed like forever, neither of us quite registering what I had just done.

"Arthur…”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” I blushed and turned my back to him, berating myself mentally for doing such a foolish thing.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back.

I turned to Merlin again, this time angrily. “I’m sorry, okay? Let us never speak of this again.”

“You prat.”

That’s all I heard before soft lips met mine. His tongue slipped between my parted lips, his arm trailing behind my neck and holding me steadfast.

“Merlin…” I managed to grunt between breaths.

“I love you, you clotpole. Don’t ever apologise for kissing me again.”

Merlin pulled away slightly, his eyes dancing around my face looking for a sign to stop. I didn’t give him one. We sat there a moment, foreheads locked, arms wrapped around each other.

_"I love you too.”_


End file.
